Amor imposible
by Uzumaki Uchiha Ana-chan
Summary: S: Oye que cres que le pudiera regalar a sakura este año N: No se S: Que tienes? N: No no es nada-sonrie- S: No finjas has estado rara ultimamente y no me gusta verte así N: Es que siempre te la pasa hablando de sakura se que es tu novia pero digo no podriamos hablar de otrz cosa? S: Perdon si eso era lo que te molestaba podrias habermelo dicho


Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

-blabla- acciones

''blabla'' pensamiento

.blabla. narrador

**Personajes:**

**N: Naruko I: Ino Te: Tenten Sh: Shikamaru **

**S: Sasuke Sa: Sakura G: Gaara Ne: Neji**

**Na: Naruto T: Temari H: Hinata Sai: Sai**

-  
Era una mañana muy bonita yo iba llegando de la academia cuando me tope con cierta persona si sasuke uchiha

S: Hola

N: Hola

S: Oye podrias salir hoy en la tarde

N: No se es que ire a casa de unas amigas a hacer un trabajo de la academia

S: Bueno saliendo podrias venir?

N: Pero y si ya es tarde?

S: No importa tengo algo muy importante que decirte

N: Bueno yo te hablo cuando llegue si?

S: Si si aqui mismo nos vemos, bueno me tengo que ir cuidate y no se te olvide nos vemos-se va corriendo-

''Que sera eso tan importante que tiene que decirme desde esa descusion nos distanciamos un poco''

-Flasback-

S: Oye que cres que le pudiera regalar a sakura este año

N: No se

S: Que tienes?

N: No no es nada-sonrie-

S: No finjas has estado rara ultimamente y no me gusta verte así

N: Es que siempre te la pasa hablando de sakura se que es tu novia pero digo no podriamos hablar de otrz cosa?

S: Perdon si eso era lo que te molestaba podrias habermelo dicho

N: Te lo intentaba de decir pero seguias hablando y hablando de ella hasta que preferi callar

S: Saber que tu eres la 2 persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo

N: 2 hay vas, comparandome como siempre

S: YO NUNCA TE HE COMPARADO

N: no tienes porque gritar

S: Es que me caga que seas asi

N: Y no se te a ocurrido porque cojones soy asi

S: NO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAS

N: SI SOY ASI ES POR QUE TE AMO Y NO ME GUSTA QUE TE LA PASES HABLANDO DE ELLA CUANDO LO UNICO QUE HACE ES HACERTE SUFRIR Y TU COMO UN PERRITO VAS Y LA PERDONAS PARA QUE TE VUELVA A HACER LO MISMO PERO NO QUE NO TE DIGAN NADA PORQUE EL SR. UCHIHA SE ENOJA¡ SI TANTO LA AMAS DIME PORUE ESTAS CONMIGO

S:...-no podia hablar se quedo en chock por lo que habia dicho-

N: VEZ NO SABES

S: NO NO ES QUE NO SEPA ES QUE YO NUNCA TE HE DADO NINGUN MOTIVO PARA EL QUE TE PONGAS ASI Y SI LA PERDONO PORQUE LA AMO POR ESO Y YA MEJOR HASTA AQUI NUESTRA AMISTAD SI SIGUES ASI NO ME AGRADARA

N: O.O ''dios que e hecho se me salio de las manos y e dicho todo lo que sentia porque porque soy tan idiota''

.sasuke se va dejando sola a naruko la cual empieza a llorar por lo cometido.

Fin del Flashback-

N: ''dios aun no puedo creer que haya dicho eso bueno ya tengo que dejar de pensar en eso tengo que arreglarme para ir con mis amigas que horas son'' AAAHHHH PERO YA SON LAS 4:30 Y YO NO ME HE ARREGLADO-se pone un pantalon rapidamente y una blusa coje un pan y se va corriendo a la estacion del tren en donde la estaria esperando Ino para ir a la mansion Hyuga pra hacer el trabajo-

I: Al fin llegas mujer estaba apunto de irme

N:-rie levemente- perdon es que me quede dormida

I: Si era de esperarse -suelta una pequeña risita-

N: Bueno pues nos vamos?

I: Si andando

Llegaron a la casa de hinata y empezaron ha hacer el trabajo, cayo la noche y empezo a llover entonses todas se estaban yendo pero naruko decidio quedarse hasta que la lluvia bajara un poco entonses recordo que habia quedado con sasuke de verse en el parke y de solo imaginarse a ellos dos solos bajo la lluvia en luna llena se estremecio y se fue corriendo despidiendose de Hinata.

N: ''Donde estara no lo veo y ya es tarde creo que mejor me ire''.cuando llega alguien por atras y la abraza.

¿?: Pense que no ivas a sasuke.

N: Pe-perdon es que queria que se calmara un poco mas la lluvia para poder venirme

S: Porque no cres que es hermosa y es buen momento?

N: Bueno momento? para que?

S: No no para nada, Bueno hace mucho que no hablabamos y queria pedirte perdon por lo sucedido esa noche

N: No yo fui la tonta que se le salio de las manos

S: Pues si se te salio de las manos- rie levemente y ve como se sonroja naruko- pero yo no debi de haberte gritado y haber hablado tanto de ella pero no sabia que te molestaba

N: Pues si me molestaba me molestaba que te tratara como su perrito y ni a su perrito lo trataba tan mal

S: - se rie- Pues si la verdad es que tenias razon asi que si me perdonas?

N: Solo con una condicion

S: Cual cual es la aceptare sin importar que

N: Si tu me perdonas a mi

S: Tonta-rie- claro que te perdono de hecho yo nunca me enoje contigo estaba enojado conmigo mismo por haberte hablado asi

N: Bueno ya a olvidarlo, y dime como te a ido

S: pues mas o menos ya que e cortado con sakura

N: Oh encerio perdon porque habeis cortado

S: Pues solo te digo que me enamore de otra persona quise dejarlas cosas hasta hay

N: mm... que bien creo que si es asi fue la mejor decicion

S: Si tambien pienso lo mismo, y emm no te da curiosidad saber quien es?

N: No pues la verdad no mucha pero anda vamos dime

S: mmm no te imaginas a nadie

N: mmm no la verdad no

S: tonta-rie levemente- pues que mal

A lo lejos se oyo que el hermano de naruko naruto le estaba gritando para que se metiera ya que era demaciado noche y estaba lloviendo.

N:Perdon pero mi hermano me esta buscando y me tengo que ir

S: Ese teme siempre arruinando todo

N: No le digas asi que es mi hermano

S: Perdon

N: esta bien no te preocupes solo no le vuelvas a llamar asi

S: Okey

N: Bueno me voy adios

Al momento de intentar salir corriendo sasuke la toma del brazo jalandola hacia su cuerpo quedando los dos abrazados bajo la lluvia

S:-de dice al oido a naruko- Te amo tu eres la otra persona de la que me enamore y se que no te puedo pedir una oportunidad por lo que te he hecho solo quiero que podamos volver a estar como antes que me dejes estar a tu lado

Naruko se quedo en shock esperando a que sasuke la soltara para salir corriendo pero no fue exactamente lo que sucedio. Ssuke la toma de la barbilla quedandoce mirando fijamente para despues plantarle un tierno y dulce beso y le vuelve a decir al oido.

S: Hasta mañana que descances y porfavor piensa lo que te he dicho

Para despues soltarla, naruko se fue corriendo a su casa llegando toda empapada y sonrojada

Na: Mira como vienes -le da una toalla- anda metete que pescaras un resfriado

N: Okey y gracias- empieza a subir las escaleras y su hermano le pregunta-

Na: Oye porque bienes tan distraida y sonrojada

Naruko no le podia decir que acababa de venir de con sasuke ya que sabe perfectamente que no le cae bien asi que intenta de escabullircepara subir a su cuarto pero algo sucedio

Na: Viste a Sasuke verdad?

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero y os haya gustado dejen sus reviws ya sean positivos o negativos ambos ayudan y todas seran leidas y domadas en cuenta para el proximo fic.**

**Probablemente acutualize en una semana.**

**Y al fic de sentimientos ocultos perdon ya que no le podre continuar**


End file.
